Chinese patent WO2015/010577A1 discloses a rotatable spin-dry mop comprising a mop rod mechanism, wherein the mop rod mechanism comprises an upper tube and a lower tube that are locked via a locking member. An abutting portion is formed at the first end of the locking member, and a pulling portion is formed at the second end of the locking member. During operation, a user needs to hold the mop rod by one hand, and operate the trigger by the other hand to lock the upper tube and the lower tubes. The aforesaid design has shortcomings such as complicated operation and poor user experience.
Chinese patent CN103417168A also discloses a rotatable mop capable of being spin-dried, which comprises a dehydrating mechanism that is sleeved outside the lower tube, and can move up and down along the lower tube. The dehydrating mechanism further comprises a locking sleeve, a splash guard and a water outlet cover. The water outlet cover is sleeved outside the lower tube, and the locking sleeve is sleeved outside the water outlet cover. A locking mechanism is disposed on the water outlet cover and the locking sleeve, and is capable of interacting with the lower tube. When the mop head needs to be spin-dried, the dehydrating mechanism can be pushed downwards. Due to the through-grooves formed in the locking sleeve, elastic deformation can be generated at the upper end of the locking sleeve. When the through-grooves slide out of the convex ribs that are disposed at the lower end of a protective sleeve, the dehydrating mechanism can slide downwards along the lower tube until the mop head entirely enters into the inner chamber of the water outlet cover. After the mop head is spin-dried, the dehydrating mechanism can be pulled upwards. As a result, the through-grooves in the locking sleeve and the convex ribs on the periphery of the lower end of the protective sleeve are engaged. At this point, the dehydrating mechanism is hung at the lower end of the protective sleeve, and the mop is ready for use. Although the elastic deformation generated at the upper end of the locking sleeve allows the through-grooves in the locking sleeve to slide out of or be engaged with the convex ribs, the operating process is extremely labor-consuming. Even worse, the aforesaid locking mechanism can be easily worn after prolonged use, which is inconvenient for later use.